Cover
See also: Character Combat Creatures and terrain features can provide Cover against Attacks. A creature with Cover gains a +5 Cover bonus to their Reflex Defense, no matter how many creatures and terrain features are between it and the attacker. Terrain features that provide Cover include trees, walls, Vehicles, and cargo crates. A target with Cover or Improved Cover takes no Damage from Area Attacks if the Attack Roll is less than the target’s Reflex Defense. For a Burst or Splash weapon, determine Cover relative to the center of the weapon's Area of Effect. For an Autofire weapon, determine Cover relative to the attacker. To determine whether an opponent has Cover, choose one corner of the attacker's square. If any line from this corner to any corner of the target's square passes through a barrier or any square occupied by a creature, the target has Cover. The target does not have Cover if the line runs along or touches the edge of a wall or other square that would otherwise provide Cover. An adjacent opponent never has Cover. Big Creatures and Cover Any creature with a Fighting Space larger than 1 square determines Cover against melee attacks slightly differently than smaller creatures. Such a creature can choose any square that it occupies to determine whether an opponent has Cover against melee attacks. Similarly, when making a melee attack against such a creature, you can pick any of the squares it occupies to determine whether it has Cover against you. Cover and Attacks of Opportunity You can't make an Attack of Opportunity against an opponent with Cover relative to you. Cover and Stealth Checks You can use Cover to make a Stealth check. Without Cover, you usually need Concealment to make a Stealth check. Low Objects and Cover Low Objects provide Cover to creatures in those squares. However, the attacker ignores Low Objects in it's own Fighting Space and adjacent squares. Low Objects in the attacker's space and in adjacent squares don't provide Cover to opponents; essentially, the attacker shoots over them. Improved Cover In some cases, Cover may provide a greater bonus to Reflex Defense. For instance, a character peering around a corner, or through a narrow aperture has even better Cover than a character standing behind a low wall, or a Land-Speeder. In such situations, double the normal Cover bonus to Reflex Defense (+10 instead of +5). Furthermore, Improved Cover provides a +5 bonus on Stealth checks. The GM may impose other penalties or restrictions to attacks depending on the details of the Cover. For example, to strike effectively through a gun port, you need to use a long thrusting weapon, such as a Lightsaber. A Vibro-Axe just isn't going to get through a narrow slit. Total Cover If you don't have a line of effect to your target (For instance, if they are completely behind a high wall), they are considered to have Total Cover from you. You can't make an attack against a target that has Total Cover.